


提议

by styx



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M有麻烦了，只有一个法子能救她……</p>
            </blockquote>





	提议

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Proposition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14248) by Jennifer Keck. 



标题：提议（《A Proposition》）  
  
原作：Jennifer Keck  
  
作者电邮：jennifer.keck@gmail.com  
  
作者博客：<http://gothbarbarian.livejournal.com/>  
  
作者主页：<http://askmissa.com/author/jkeck/>

翻译：styx

原文网址：<http://bond-slash.livejournal.com/22333.html>

衍生派别：电影《天幕危机》（《Skyfall》2012，又译《007：大破天幕危机 / 新铁金刚：智破天空城 / 007：空降危机 / 007之天降杀机 / 天幕坠落》等）

配对：拉乌尔·席尔瓦（哈维尔·巴登）/007詹姆斯·邦德（丹尼尔·克雷格）

等级：R

摘要：M有麻烦了，只有一个法子能救她……

弃权申明：我不拥有所有这些角色。我只是借用他们一下。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **提议**  
  
著：Jennifer Keck  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

 

邦德醒来，发现自己独自身在一间灯光黯淡的旅馆房间内，浑身隐隐作痛，几乎动弹不得。他是怎么到这儿来的？这是谁的房间？绝对不是他自个儿的。M决不会俭省那么笔费用。上海的霓虹流彩在窗帘缝隙间若隐若现。就观察所见，他一定是在几层楼上。床头几上的钟荧荧显示着12:15。他晕过去多久了？他最后一件记得的事是——门咔哒一响。有人要进来了。邦德试图爬起身来，却意识到自己被绑在了床上。 _别慌，_ 他告诉自己。他深吸一口气，力图维持冷静。门开了。他的心跳加速。一道身影步入进来，却又止步于阴影中。

“哎，哎，哎，邦德先生。看到你在我屋里可真好，”席尔瓦轻笑言道。

邦德没有作声。

席尔瓦缓缓走近床边，脸上绽开一抹微笑。“我推断在被痛打了一顿后你不太有聊天的兴致。”

又一度的，邦德没有作声。而尽管他想要转开眼睛，却没法儿把目光自他的拷问者身上移开。对街的招牌一闪一闪，照亮了席尔瓦的脸。他那双咄咄逼人的褐色眼睛灼灼盯住邦德的眼。

“我希望你不介意我坐下来。”

“这是你的房间。”

“啊，是的，这是。并且我确定你正琢磨着你怎么会在这儿的，”席尔瓦说着挨着邦德身畔坐下。接着他把被单拉开四分之一，暴露出邦德赤裸的胸膛。

“我想我有点儿概念。”

“是吗？”席尔瓦的手指滑抚下邦德的胸膛。他绷紧了。“你得放松，邦德先生，或者我该叫你詹姆斯。考虑到我们亲密的处境，我想直接叫名字是适当的。”

“那该是什么意思？”

“你知道我是什么意思。”席尔瓦把被单拉低到邦德的腰间，接着用手指梳理过邦德的头发，引得他一瑟缩。“如果你保证乖乖的话，我就解开你。”

“我保证。”

席尔瓦解开了把邦德的胳膊绑在床上的皮带。一等松开，他便跃起身来抓向席尔瓦的脖子。席尔瓦指甲一掐邦德新近挂伤的胳膊。邦德痛叫一声。接着席尔瓦一把抓住他，将他按倒在床。当他俯身上来，邦德能感觉到他温暖的呼吸拂过他的肌肤。

“瞧，”席尔瓦说。“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

疼痛持续阵阵窜过，邦德的胸膛抽紧了。席尔瓦还没放开他受伤的胳膊。“你要对我做什么？”他勉力呛出一句。

“唔，那要取决于。”

“取决于什么。”

“取决于你有多爱你那位母亲。”席尔瓦放开他的胳膊，叫他顿时松了口气。

“我母亲？我母亲早死了多年了。”

“不是那个母亲。 _我们的_ 母亲。”

M。席尔瓦还能是在说谁。“你对她做了什么？”邦德质问道。

“什么也没有。暂时。”

想到这个畜牲，这个疯子可能把M塞住嘴巴五花大绑的丢在上海地下隧道里，就叫邦德脑袋一昏。若不是这般虚弱的状态，他一定会把席尔瓦的肺给掏出来。“你个婊子养的……”

“哎，哎，哎，”席尔瓦说，一根手指按住邦德的嘴唇。“你还没听过我的提议呢。”

“是什么？”

“哦我想你知道的。”席尔瓦的手滑抚下邦德的躯体，堪堪停顿于腰下。

邦德轻笑了。“你一定是在开我玩笑。”

“我不开玩笑，詹姆斯。不是就这种事儿。如果你想要回你珍爱的妈咪，你就得帮我个小忙。”

想到这里邦德的胃里一阵作反。当然了，他认识会做那事儿的男人，并且他并不因此对他们有什么看法，可他更偏好女人的曲线玲珑和温存。即便是在他最荒唐的幻想里他也不曾设想过自己同另一个男人同床共枕。可接着他想到了M，以及所有那些次她解救他的性命的时候。他欠她的。“好吧，我干。”

“妙极了！我这就解开你腿上的皮带，想都别想再度攻击我。”席尔瓦探手进外套里，掏出一把刀子。赤身裸体、手无寸铁的，邦德最大的机会就是劈手把它夺下来，可他知道自个儿没那个力气。席尔瓦的喽啰们确保了这点。

席尔瓦探手进被单下摸索皮带。“你干嘛不扯掉被单？”邦德问。

席尔瓦微笑了。“我以为我该给你留那么点儿尊严，不过如果你宁愿——”

“我宁愿。”

席尔瓦一把扯掉被单，暴露出邦德的身体。他将他上下打量一番，赞许的点点头。“你是位英俊的男人，詹姆斯。无怪乎女人们爱你。”

邦德没有作声。相反他躺在那儿，半带无助的，眼看着席尔瓦宽衣解带。

“转过去，”席尔瓦命令。邦德遵命而行了。“现在滑下床沿。”席尔瓦一把扣住他的臀，将他往后一拽。不等邦德可以抗议，席尔瓦便进入了他。他痛得惊喘一声。“你是这么的紧绷。你得放松，如果你要享受这个的话，”席尔瓦贴着他的耳朵呢喃道。邦德继续喘息着，试图屏蔽掉那阵阵悸痛。“你会发现男性的身体正是为此而设计的，如果你给它一个机会的话。”邦德吃力的喘息着。“我尽可能温柔了。”确实，他有，可那依然痛得超出他所能想象。

席尔瓦开始亲吻他的脖颈和肩头。邦德感觉自己的身体放松了下来。一等他开始享受其中，席尔瓦便发出一声呻吟，把邦德脸朝下按到在床上。他还能感觉到席尔瓦的肌肤厮磨着他的，并且他依旧在他体内。结束了，不是吗？接着席尔瓦自他身上爬起来，说，“转过来。”

“什么？”邦德喘息道。

“转过来。你不会认为我是个只顾自个儿的情人吧，是吗？”

依旧虚弱无力的，邦德畏惧着接下来将要发生的事。他坐起身来，可席尔瓦温柔的将他按倒回去。“你会享受这个的，我保证。”邦德感觉到席尔瓦的嘴唇贴上他的阴茎。他温暖、湿润的舌头卷扫而过，当席尔瓦将他含入嘴里。邦德阖起双眼。从不曾有女人这般的取悦他。席尔瓦从哪儿学会怎么做的？

接着席尔瓦停住了，抬眼望住邦德。“你享受这个吗？”

邦德发出一声呻吟。他无法承认是的，他确确实实享受它，不光如此，没有女人，哪怕是他最真心的爱，可以与之相比。席尔瓦微笑了，重又往下。可正当邦德濒临高潮时，门一下子甩开了。

“这里都在搞什么鬼？”M咆哮道。

詹姆斯坐起身，一把抓过毯子盖住自己。他转向席尔瓦，对方邪邪的粲然一笑将他出卖了。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
